criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Sir Taryon Darrington
"The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Sir Taryon Darrington" is the title for the book currently being written by Taryon Darrington, as transcribed by Doty. It is an autobiographic memoir of Tary's adventures after leaving his home in Deastok (typically embellished to make Tary's contributions appear significant and make Tary appear to be the central hero of the story). Years later, it appears that Tary's book did get published, as Pumat Sol was reading this book during one of Mighty Nein's visits to The Invulnerable Vagrant. He described it as "a collection of crazy tales about this weird fella". When asked if he believed the book's accounts were fictional, he replied: "Oh, it's gotta be fiction. But it's good fiction!" Caleb wanted a copy of the book, but Pumat wasn't willing to part with his copy and his shop wasn't a bookseller. Excerpts * "Doty! Doty, take this down: In my travels through Ank'Harel, I have never seen so many magical items in one place! But then I saw them, walking up to me, and I knew: I had met some very special people! That's it for now." (Tary narrates his very first meeting with Vox Machina) * From the moment I laid eyes on the remote tribe of the Water Ashari, it was clear that these druidic transients were in desperate need of my aid. I saw the concern in the eyes of the rest of Vox Machina as we approached the gateway to the plane of water. And at that moment, I knew that I, Taryon Darrington, must bravely shoulder the burden of this task. I stepped through the portal and was greeted with the intimidating expanse of an endless realm of water and desolation. "I'll start gathering the stones," the antler-clad Keyleth remarked. "Then I'll watch for the Kraken!" I bolstered with heroic resolve. I brandished my weapon and peered into a darkness only familiar to the bizarre aquanauts of the deepest depths of the Lucidian Ocean. Suddenly, the Little Elf Girl exclaimed, "Tary! Look out!" I followed the line of Vex's arrows to the enormous monstrosity, the Kraken itself! "Stay back, hideous cephalopod!" I shouted as I unleashed a magical blast. In retaliation to my display of power, the Kraken whipped a tentacle towards Grog, incapacitating the innocent bystander instantly. I knew triumph over the meaty mollusk was not worth the life of an apprentice, or a friend. "Retreat!" I shouted. And with a mighty kick, I scooped up the unconscious body of the hulking Goliath and made a break for the portal. (Hazel Copperpot reading in an audio recording) Trivia * Tary and Vox Machina alike have suggested various titles for Tary's book. The title of this article is the one suggested by Percy, to which Tary responded, "That's brilliant! Doty, please: Write that down!", so it is assumed that is what Doty 1.0 titled the book. Matt confirmed in that this was indeed the official title. Some of Tary's own ideas were: ** Tary's Adventures ** Daring Adventures of Darrington ** Tary On with Taryon Darrington ** The Terrific and Terrifying Tales of Daring Taryon Darrington ** Fifty Shades of Tary ** Bravado: The T. Darrington Story ** Zen and the Art of Robot Manservant Repair ** Adventuring for Dummies ** The Things They Tary'd ** The Blonde Hair of Courage ** The Adventures of Huckle-Tary Finn ** The Odyssey ** Tary's Daring Dos and Daring Do-Nots ** Dungeons & Darringtons ** Critical Patrol * Sam Riegel stated during that, if there is enough interest, he would be willing to write a real-life copy of the book (though likely an abridged version), annotated by Vox Machina. * The Mighty Nein assumed that it was smutty literature. As Beauregard pointed out, the book was called the "daring" tales. * Pumat Sol was reading the book during one of his first encounters with the Mighty Nein. References Category:Items Category:Books